<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【星战】暮色之下（普雷格斯/ppt）（单性转）（pwp） by lesliecaviezel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823425">【星战】暮色之下（普雷格斯/ppt）（单性转）（pwp）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel'>lesliecaviezel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not This Shit Again [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female!Sheev Palpatine, Genderbending, M/M, Senator Sheev Palpatine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>议员希芙•帕尔帕廷。性转以后的徒弟只能更加厉害，同时对师傅的情感也尤为黑暗面。<br/>（师傅是个老傻瓜。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not This Shit Again [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【星战】暮色之下（普雷格斯/ppt）（单性转）（pwp）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts">Tremella</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正文  </p>
<p>办公室很黑，没有开灯。随着裙摆在地毯上拖动的沙沙声，希芙便感到了不寻常。  </p>
<p>“你来了。”  </p>
<p>女议员挪动一下紧紧被裙子勒住的肩，挑起眼眉，看向椅子上一团阴影。顿了顿，像是仔细找寻字词，直到安静浸透了整个房间，希芙才出声打破。  </p>
<p>“师傅。”  </p>
<p>字句一落下，希芙就知道这会造成怎样的震动。  </p>
<p>在她已经跻身参议院，西斯训练数年前早已炉火纯青的时刻，达斯•西迪厄斯与达斯•普雷格斯平起平坐。  </p>
<p>普雷格斯已经许久没听到过这种呼唤。  </p>
<p>不易察觉的笑容一闪而逝，自希芙的嘴角。高跟鞋被踢到地板上，鞋跟掉落的响声就像包在裙子里的弧线落到普雷格斯膝上一样悄无声息。  </p>
<p>灯还暗着。  </p>
<p>这不妨碍希芙准确地伸出一根食指，细细描绘缪恩人瘦长脖子侧边的血管。  </p>
<p>看上去只是一阵简单的抚触，没人，除了希芙之外，会察觉到其中暗藏的杀机。灰色的皮肤触感微凉，这底下血管通向的心脏要比它表面上的更为冰冷。  </p>
<p>一颗西斯的，黑暗的心。  </p>
<p>手指格外温柔地滑下突出的喉结。  </p>
<p>轻轻爱抚纤细的脖颈，希芙脑子里幻想着该如何折断它。还不是时候。  </p>
<p>她敢肯定普雷格斯不会对她脑海中的内容有一分一毫的警惕。这个老傻瓜，夜以继日地醉心秘密实验室中能从原力中攫取的一切内容，却不知希芙早有能力夺取他自以为握在手中的全部。  </p>
<p>当然了，还不是时候。希芙再次自我提醒。  </p>
<p>普雷格斯惊觉不了的。除非他能抵挡涂抹着厚厚唇膏的血红嘴唇送上门来的一吻。  </p>
<p>昂贵的口红在肌肤相触的温度中融化，在名义上的西斯师傅脸颊留下一块泅湿了的可疑印迹。唇瓣离开的同时，隐藏在视线盲点里的，是一道上挑的锋利斜线。  </p>
<p>她捕捉到了普雷格斯刹那间的失神。  </p>
<p>回荡在墙壁间的笑声更为放肆。希芙柔和一下眼部的曲线，没管那些硬挤出来的鱼尾纹，看向普雷格斯的同时重重吞下一股油然生出的怒意。  </p>
<p>他胆敢忽略她的存在。  </p>
<p>哪怕是一瞬间的疏忽，还是在纳布那次堪称历史的会面之后一个标准周的不闻不问，或是在这二十年间的甩手不管。希芙只是敛起眼底冷冷的黄光。  </p>
<p>这下连摸进普雷格斯长袍的手都带上了杀意。精巧的五指没费多大劲便绕开了那些麻烦的系带，指腹下，心脏径直有力地搏动。  </p>
<p>缪恩人没穿内袍，看样子是特意而来的。  </p>
<p>也许还有第二种可能性。或许普雷格斯从未动过摆脱她的念头，但希芙自行忽略掉了这一点。</p>
<p>无论怎样，这都没有差别。  </p>
<p>共和国的夜幕只是刚刚拉开序章。之后，不管普雷格斯打的算盘是不是与她缠缠绵绵到永远，希芙都会确保他正巧死在属于西斯的黎明第一束光前。  </p>
<p>这样，才叫死得其所。希芙婉转地叹了口气，让那股涌动的黑暗化作爱意流转在普雷格斯的唇间。  </p>
<p>眼里虚伪的热流几乎令希芙感动得流下泪来。  </p>
<p>“我的师傅。”希芙低语，满意地摸到普雷格斯厚重的长袍下某处硬了。  </p>
<p>那只沾染了缪恩人胸膛温度的手又原路返了回来，圈上普雷格斯的脖颈。不急不慢，假意没感受到顶在臀上的压力，希芙又调整姿势似的蹭了蹭。  </p>
<p>“太紧了，”从希芙这话中居然能听出委屈，“我的裙子。穿着高跟鞋在参议院站了那么久，真是腰都要酸了——师傅。”  </p>
<p>尾音的后半段被她吃在了嘴里。舌尖还磨了磨上颚，意犹未尽般。  </p>
<p>这没让希芙等太久。在那大手按上她后腰的同时，一声闷哼就蓄势待发了。  </p>
<p>后脑微微仰着，尚能看出火红的卷发不时扫过肩颈。  </p>
<p>“啊，师傅……”梦呓一样。希芙小幅度挣了挣还禁锢在露肩领子里的肩膀。不用再开口，方才还勒着后背的拉链便自己滑开。  </p>
<p>剥脱。那敞口的裙也是浓稠的血红，但在远离了苍白的皮肤与晃荡着的红发后，却显得毫无生气了。它从她身上剥脱。  </p>
<p>一如那些残酷的伪装。  </p>
<p>希芙的笑融进黑暗里。科洛桑高楼大厦上的照明灯扫过，在窗口的地上划下一闪而过的光痕。连带着来往的飞行艇洒下的星光，一并被黑暗吞没。  </p>
<p>伪装尽可以放心地消弭在暮色之下。  </p>
<p>凑近普雷格斯耳边，希芙挑衅似的烙下一个浅浅的牙印。  </p>
<p>“干我，达斯•普雷格斯。”  </p>
<p>一把将扶手椅的靠背推得摇摇欲坠，希芙眼底的兴奋展露无遗。就在这里，在她议员的办公室里，接纳悄然潜入的西斯师傅，让又一个人在这里为她而疯狂。  </p>
<p>舔了舔斑驳的唇，希芙能尝到他们的味道。每一个在非工作时间来过她办公室的人，大多数时间用不到桌案上的碟型台灯。  </p>
<p>咯咯笑着，她坐了上去，在冰凉的案上分开双腿。  </p>
<p>手指扳着边缘一个粗糙的凹坑，这是邀请最高议长来坐坐时，议长的通讯器撞坏在上面留下的。  </p>
<p>真的仅是坐坐吗？  </p>
<p>反正在议长日后告诉她，在通讯器黑屏的期间有十几个未接来电时，也许议长夫人并不会为之着急。谁知道呢。  </p>
<p>舒服地长出一口气，希芙脱了高跟鞋的脚一下蹬到了椅子靠背。  </p>
<p>这把椅子当然不止是用来坐的。不过这次希芙不想在那上面了，它总是勾起一些不太好的回忆。  赖洛思的议员技术欠佳，希芙在很不爽之外还顺便磕到了背。11-4D上药时，呲牙咧嘴的希芙还不忘暗骂几句。  </p>
<p>不得不说的是，普雷格斯在这方面还是很贴心的。  </p>
<p>轻柔倒没见得，希芙也不会允许他这样。要说尺寸和体力方面，普雷格斯排第一也不为过了。  </p>
<p>汗水在肩窝中短暂积攒，顺着后背流淌。在浸湿的肌肤与桌面的摩擦中，希芙的背一弓一弛。另一只手探进腿间，为耸动着的大家伙提供一点阻力。  </p>
<p>那上面湿黏得令手指几近滑脱。这些液体，半数以上来自她本身，又有中途添加进去的，缪恩人流出来的前液。  </p>
<p>混杂着他人气味的液体就这样被重力牵引着向下，在办公桌上积成一个小水洼，暴露在空气中慢慢干涸。  </p>
<p>别误会，这可不光来自普雷格斯。  </p>
<p>这些原力中的回响，只要稍稍用心便能探查到这间办公室究竟还有什么人的气味交织着回荡。  </p>
<p>希芙慵懒地动了动腰肢，让普雷格斯进得更深。没有费心掩饰的必要。叫普雷格斯知道了也无妨，他必须接纳，是他自己选择来的办公室。  </p>
<p>再者，西斯师傅早年间的训练也正是为此。普雷格斯怎会感到威胁？  </p>
<p>或许有一个例外。  </p>
<p>希芙曾经明确地向维鲁纳表示喜爱，只不过是特意选在了当年的西斯师傅面前。即便躲躲闪闪，普雷格斯眼中的火光还是没能逃过希芙的视线。  </p>
<p>如此，该有一柄利剑时刻悬于维鲁纳头顶了吧。  </p>
<p>出自希芙口中的呻吟更为悠闲。  </p>
<p>这都是他们应得的——希芙一把揪住普雷格斯的领口——那股摄人心魄的压力愈抵愈深——  </p>
<p>维鲁纳。  </p>
<p>普雷格斯。  </p>
<p>她自己。  </p>
<p>希芙叫出了声。  </p>
<p>她没动。几次抽送之后，她能感到那玩意在她体内慢慢软下去。</p>
<p>希芙几乎是接近怜爱地拍了拍普雷格斯的脸庞。略透着苍白的灰色皮肤被闪电烧糊的样子简直就在她面前，而她在那一天到来之时会小心翼翼地捧着它，生怕碰坏了似的，然后放出最后那道足以致命的一击。  </p>
<p>或许黑暗面的爱意注定只能容身于黎明之前。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>